


Sharyl

by lecherous_portmanteau



Series: TWD [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Finger Sucking, Frotting, M/M, Male Slash, sharyl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4831427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecherous_portmanteau/pseuds/lecherous_portmanteau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>P L E A S E:<br/>DO NOT re-post (like save it in your computer and then post it on your blogs and/or share on Twitter, Instagram, imgur, weHeartit, Pinterest etc.)<br/>DO NOT claim as your own. THESE DRAWINGS WERE MADE WITH THE SOLE PURPOSE OF ENJOYMENT AND FANTASY FULFILLMENT.<br/>NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT NOR OFFENCE IS INTENDED.<br/>Thank You.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sharyl

**Author's Note:**

> P L E A S E:  
> DO NOT re-post (like save it in your computer and then post it on your blogs and/or share on Twitter, Instagram, imgur, weHeartit, Pinterest etc.)  
> DO NOT claim as your own. THESE DRAWINGS WERE MADE WITH THE SOLE PURPOSE OF ENJOYMENT AND FANTASY FULFILLMENT.  
> NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT NOR OFFENCE IS INTENDED.  
> Thank You.


End file.
